Fourth Confession
by Anonira
Summary: Pengalaman cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan "the great jeon jungkook" yang ditolak empat kali berturut turut oleh pemuda tampan disekolahnya. Membuat jungkook menangis di malam hari dan gila di pagi harinya. Menyakini bahwa hidupnya harus didedikasikan untuk menyakinkan bahwa kim taehyung layak berada dipelukannya. Boy X Boy. Bangtan fanfic


**Fourth Confession**

By Anonira

 **Cast:**

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Park Jimin_

 _And other member_

 **BOY X BOY**

 **VKOOK / KOOKV**

 **RATED T+**

The most important **NO PLAGIARISM**

First of all,aku mau bilang ini Boy X Boy bagi yang belum tahu BXB itu apa tolong segera google sehingga nantinya aku gak nerima masukan yang 'JLEB'

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hidup ini tidak terlalu sulit bagi Jeon Jungkook, pemuda cerdas bertalenta yang hidup di keluarga berkecukupan. Berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan tinggi yang ideal, ditahun keduanya mengenyam pendidikan di Hwarang High School ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang kebetulan menarik perhatiannya. Namun bukan hanya wajah maupun suara emas yang dimilikinya yang membuat ia populer, namun juga kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya kepada salah satu _sunbae_ tampan yang baru naik kelas 3. _Kim taehyung_ namanya, pemuda tingkat akhir yang terkenal _brengsek,_ orang yang sama yang selalu menempati nomor 1 urutan ranking paralel seangkatan. Orang yang pertama dalam hidup Jungkook yang berani menolak cintanya bahkan dalam waktu tiga kali berturut turut. Membuat jungkook depresi karena dalam 17 tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar kata 'tidak' dari bibir orang yang disukainya. Membuat jungkook bersumpah di awal tahun ajaran baru ini akan menjadi awal dari misinya yang belum tuntas. _Menjadikan kim taehyung miliknya dan hanya miliknya._

.

.

.

Awal kisah cinta tragis Jungkook bermula saat ia disuruh Sunbae satu club dancenya – Jimin untuk mengantarkan bubur ayam dan sebotol susu segar ke sohib Jimin yang katanya sedang sakit. Jungkook yang bukan tipikal anak baik langsung menggeleng- Ogah dijadikan babu. namun naas, sejata andalan Jimin yaitu Yoongi - pemuda kelas 3 yang merangkap sebagai ketua dewan kedisplinan sekaligus pacar Jimin kebetulan lewat. Membuat Jungkook langsung mengamini semua perkataan senyum sambil merampas bungkusan bubur. Jimin sok-sokan mengelus sambil meremat surai Jungkook sambil berkata 'anak baik' yang sarkastik. Setibanya didepan dorm milik Jimin Jungkook yang sedang kesal menendang keras-keras pintu asrama Jimin, berniat memberikan sedikit seni artistik bertema _Rustic_ yang akhir-akhir ini _booming_ di kusen Pintunya, setelahnya kata _"Jimin?"_ Yang terlontar dari dalam ruangan membuat Jungkook tersadar akan misinya mengantar makanan untuk _**orang sakit**_ _._ Terburu-buru jungkook memperkenalkan diri dan maksud tujuannya datang sambil menunduk, tidak enak hati telah menganggu orang sakit dengan kelakuannya.

1 detik masuk Jungkook mendadak merasakan _Disorientasi,_ Jungkook merasakan saraf-sarafnya mendasak malfungsi, buku-buku jarinya memutih karena genggamaman yang terlalu kuat, respirasinya mendadak kekurangan oksigen terlebih Jantungnya yang berdetak-detak secara tak yang pas-pasan berfikir keras Jenis makhluk apa yang kini sedang duduk bersandar didepannya. Malaikat, Dewa Keindahan, atau Pangeran Disney? Kulitnya yang tan-yang sekarang pias karena pucat dipadukan dengan rambutnya yang _bruenette_ , dan matanya dalam dan tajam – Astaga mata paling indah yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Tuhan pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakan manusia didepannya sehingga ia diberi kesempurnaan macam ini. Membuat Jungkook harus tersedak Ludah sendiri saat ia mendengar suara yang dalam dan _nge-bass_ menguntai kata-kata yang menampar kesadarannya ke dunia nyata.

' _Ya..Tutup mulutmu sebelum kamar Jimin Banjir karna air liurmu'_ . semu merah dipipi Jungkook dan tertawa cekikikan dalam ruangan membuat Jungkook tahu, selain Lulus SMA dia juga harus berhasil menggandeng Pemuda ini sebagai pacarnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Jungkook mensyukuri persahabatannya dengan Jimin, Karena Jiminlah yang berjasa mempertemukannya dengan makhluk paling indah, membuat dunianya seolah _disorientasi_ dan berpusat pada _namja_ Pucat ini, Melancarkan PDKT dihari yang sama dengan ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini. Nama yang paling manis yang pernah di ucapkan oleh lidahnya. Hari itu Jungkook menemani Taehyung sampai sore melupakan semua kelas yang seharusnya ia hadiri. Namun masa bodoh, melihat malaikat tentunya lebih ber _faedah_ daripada melongo tak paham tentang ikatan kimia.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Author note**

Sebenarnya aku masih punya hutang ff janji lamaran yang belum aku kelarin dan entah kenapa malah 'boom!' muncul ide ff lain yang bergejubel di otakku. Tapi tenang bagi yang nunggu janji lamaran bakal tetep aku update kok baru setengah jadi. Hehe

Review selalu aku tunggu ya, PM yang masuk juga sangat diapresiasi. Untuk update bakalan aku segera publish kalau ff emang udah jadi dan emang layak dibaca, haha.

Foto jungkook yang nunjuk taetae sebelum lakuin hip thrust di panggung jadi sangat menginspirasi kan? *nose bleeds


End file.
